Corrin is racist
by Starkller919
Summary: Corrin has some pretty racist and radical ideas of how to fix crime in Nohr.


**Corrin's a fucking racist degenerate:**

**Here's a fucking dumb, short fanfic I'll be making, I'm trapped inside my house and I'm doing this because I'm bored. Remember to support the Fire Emblem franchise in any way possible thanks! Still hate Fates though**

"Corrin, what the fuck is this?" Xander said as he was inspecting one of Corrin's journals. "Is this supposed to be some sort of uh, set up you are planning for the kingdom of Nohr? Or is this some kind of anti-capitalist, communist propaganda? "  
"Why Xander, those are crime statistics for the kingdom of Nohr, and from the research I have been doing, I've learned that despite making only 15% of the population, most crime in Nohr comes from immigrants, minorities or foreigners you would say, either one is fine. My master plan is to euthanize these foreign immigrants, take away their culture, and make them into us, perfect Nohrians. Pure Blooded good willed people. I plan to capture all these immigrants and show them what kingdom they are messing with. I have sanctuaries for these filthy things to become an ideal citizens."

" Okay, first off, what the hell are even doing such a thing like this Corrin? Those people aren't your responsibility, they are mine. And third, why? What do you have against minorities? I understand the fact that these minorities, these immigrants have committed 50% of Nohr's crimes, but you have to understand, they are people too, nobody's perfect Corrin. And honestly-" Xander tried to explain to Corrin.  
"Silence… You don't understand, you are unfit to rule Nohr, in fact, I won't even consider you part of royalty, you are a son of a prostitute and waste of human life, your father, Garon. Be thankful that you still live in this castle with Elise, Leo, and Camilla. We may have won the war against the Hoshidans, but we still need to fix our country from the inside. That wretched scumbag of a father, didn't even care for his own kingdom, and now, we Xander, we bear responsibility for that bastard's actions!" Corrin said in pure anger

Xander, looking quite shocked, was speechless, "I-I don't know what to say, how could you… How am I not fit to rule Nohr? Why must you be like this? Yes I have done my wrongs, I have done my mistakes. You do still accept us as family do you?"

"...I do accept you as a part of my family, I do understand people are not perfect. But, you have to understand that the lack of perfection in humans is due to the fact that we are lazy, demotivated beings, and those immigrants, foreigners, they are the worst examples of these lazy beings, they shall. They will be euthanized. Their culture will be taken from them. They will bow to us Nohrians… Now leave my room Xander."

Xander swiftly left Corrin's room, and realized for a brief moment of how bad of a person he really was that he nearly broke down and nearly had a mental breakdown. Later that day, Leo went and visited Corrin's room, mainly because he wanted to talk to Corrin about his questionable politics. Leo came up towards Corrin while he was writing something and said,

"So what is this 'big plan' you have to circumvent crime in Nohr?"  
Corrin immediately bounced out of his chair and exclaimed,

"What the fuck Leo? I was in literally in the middle of finding the perfect solution of our crime problem in Nohr-"

"Let me guess, you are going to deport them, possibly have some of them killed?" Leo responded in annoyance, he was pretty disgusted and annoyed at how dumb and stupid Corrin's plan was to fix crime in Nohr from what he has heard from Xander.

"Do you see me as a dumbass Leo? Do you?" Corrin said in anger, "Cause I can tell that you and Xander do not see me fit to change Nohr the way I think would be for the best. Am I wrong?"

"Corrin, to be honest with you, you were never well versed in any foreign policy, in fact, I feel like you are only doing this cause you spite foreigners, you think they are a disgrace to our society and you base your facts on biased and racist studies made by a bunch of old, racist lunatics. I really hate the idea of someone of the likes like you should even rule Nohr at all. Matter of fact, you do realize we aren't family. Corrin, you got to stop acting like you own everything, I thought anyone would know that better of someone like you." Leo said, displicing Corrin.

Corrin was obviously, shocked at Leo and was essentially speechless. Leo continued to look down at Corrin

"Listen Corrin, we still love you as family, but that does not mean you are worthy to rule a kingdom like Nohr, ruling Nohr not only requires loyalty to the kingdom, but it requires great maturity and responsibility for anything that happens in the kingdom, well anything major for that matter. Xander is the perfect for the position as king of Nohr, you Corrin, are nothing but a decrepit racist who wants to spread your hateful ideas, rather than helping the kingdom as the whole, you want to only help yourself. A self fulfilling prophecy in your own twisted fantasy, you fool." Leo proclaimed as he pointed his finger at Corrin. Corrin now filled with a face of rage and anger, eyes red, angrily exclaimed,

"DAMN YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I HATE ALL OF YOU, YOU ARE ALL FOOLS IN MY GODDAMN EYES, I MAY BE WRONG, BUT I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR THIS GODDAMN COUNTRY, I AM STRONGER THAN YOU LEO, I HAVE POWERS OF A FUCKING DRAGON, YOU HAVE A FUCKING BOOK YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT, YOU AND XANDER WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND MY IDEAS CAUSE YOU BOTH ARE IGNORANT FOOLS!" Corrin has surrounded himself in this dark malicious aura, similar to the one when he killed his mother, but much more different.

"Guards!" Leo shouted, and suddenly 3 guards suddenly came bursting into the room, all equipped with wyrmslayers.

"Break his legs, quickly!" Leo commanded to the guards. Before Corrin could do anything the guards slashed his legs with their wyrmslayers and Corrin collapsed on the ground, still filled with rage. Leo then used Brynhildr to bind Corrin to the floor, restraining him of any movement.

"Take him away in a prison cell, he needs to learn his place," Leo said to the guards.

A couple days later, reports came in that Corrin escaped the prison and he was never heard from again, but rumors spread that there was a great big dragon who thrashes around in the mountains above without end.

**THE END**

Okay, I recently got Fire Emblem: Conquest for my birthday and I it's pretty meh, story sucks, but the game play is pretty good. But I started playing this game on hard mode, and it's tough. Probably going to play the game on normal mode next time. But I wish Corrin was more aggressive, and was more flawed like in this story, where people do try and stop him from doing dumb shit. If you like the story go and like it, comment below and criticism is always welcome. I still feel like this story needs some improvements, you might never see a story like this ever again. Who knows.


End file.
